Cure Heart
|-|Mana Aida= |-|Cure Heart= |-|Parthenon Mode= Summary Mana Aida (相田 マナ Aida Mana) is the main protagonist DokiDoki! Pretty Cure and part of the Pretty Cure Franchise. An upbeat, hardworking 14 year-old middle school girl who's the president of the student council, she's great at sports and in her academic studies but over works herself for the sake for those she holds dear. Her alter ego is the legendary warrior, Cure Heart, as she leads the DokiDoki team in their fight to save the Trump Kingdom from the Selfish. Also known as Maya Aida and Glitter Heart in the Glitter Force adaptation. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 7-B '''| At least '''7-B, higher when Powered Up | At least 7-B | 7-A | 4-A, possibly Low 2-C Name: Mana Aida (Maya Aida in the Glitter Force version), Cure Heart (Glitter Heart in the Glitter Force version) Origin: Pretty Cure Gender: Female Age: 14 Classification: Human, Pretty Cure, Legendary Warrior Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics,Transformation, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Empathic Manipulation (can channel emotions that awaken powers, dispel evil, and heal), Morality Manipulation (Can return selfish psyches to normal), Purification, Energy Projection, Can negate Petrification (Not self applicable) | All abilities are enhanced, Statistics Amplification (Can increase her power, speed and durability), Resistance to Sleep Manipulation and Possession (Was not affected by Leva and Gula's city-ranged coma-inducing spores, would eventually corrupt the heart of humans and turn them into Jikochou), Weapon Creation (Able to recreate the broken Magical Lovely Pad) | All previous abilities, Immobilization, Flight, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Resistance to Morality Manipulation (resisted Proto-Selfish's attempts to corrupt her psyche) and Soul Manipulation (her psyche returned to her body after it was removed) | All previous abilities plus Afterimage Creation | All Magical Lovely Pad abilities, Non-Physical Interaction, Resistance to Time Manipulation and Mind Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Small City Block level (Would be about 1/5 as strong as resolved based on the Combination Selfish's strength) | At least City level (Comparable to Cure Ace), higher '''when Powered Up (made her superior to the Combination Selfish at a time when her base was around a regular Selfish) | At least '''City level (Stronger than before) | Mountain level (Kicked Proto Jikochou through a cloud) | Multi-Solar System level, possibly Universe level+ (Fought Shadow, albeit with effort. Was able to defeat him alongside the Smile Cures and other past Cures) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (dodged Bel's blast and King Selfish's black lightning) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ (faster than before), likely Sub-Relativistic when powered up | At least Massively Hypersonic+, likely Sub-Relativistic when powered up | At least Sub-Relativistic (far faster than before) | Massively FTL+ (Capable of reacting to Shadow) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5, possibly Class 50, and at most''' Class K''' (Annoyed a train selfish when trying to stop it and threw the front car high in the air) | Class G (Ace and Heart held up King Selfish's Foot) | Class G | At least Class G (Should be stronger than before) | Class G (Should be no weaker than before) Striking Strength: At least Small City Class | At least City Class, higher when Powered Up | At least City Class | Mountain Class | At least Multi-Solar System Class, possibly Universal+ Durability: At least Small City level (Took hits from various Jikochou) | At least City level (Comparable to Cure Ace), higher when Powered Up | At least City level | Mountain level | At least Multi-Solar System level, possibly Universe level+ (Comparable to the other Cures who also fought Shadow) Stamina: High (As long as there isn't a special event going on, she can endure doing everything anyone asks of her, without showing signs of fatigue) Range: Standard melee range, a few meters to tens of meters with attacks Standard Equipment: Various magical items and weapons: |-|Items and Weapons= File:Sharuru_Commute.png|Lovely Commute (Sharuru) File:Loveads.png|Cure Loveads File:Love_Heart_Arrow_(Heart).png|Love Heart Arrow File:Magical_Lovely_Pad.jpg|Magical Lovely Pad File:Magical_Lovely_Harp.png|Magical Lovely Harp *'Lovely Commute:' Mana's communication item and transformation item. The fairy, Sharuru takes the form of a phone that allows Mana to communicate with her teammates through their respective fairies. In order to transform, she uses one of the Cure Loveads allows Sharuru to allow the sequence. Mana says the phrase, Pretty Cure Love Link and spells L-O-V-E on the Lovely Commute screen. *'Cure Loveads:' Pins that allow various effects, such as transforming into Pretty Cure and using an attack. *'Love Heart Arrow:' A magical weapon that takes the form of a crossbow. It allows Cure Heart to use her attack, Pretty Cure Heart Shoot and the group attack Pretty Cure Lovely Force Arrow. *'Magical Lovely Pad:' A legendary weapon that is part of the Three Sacred Treasures. It is described as a crystal mirror "that reveals all". It allows Cure Heart to use her attack Heart Dynamite and the group attack Pretty Cure Lovely Straight Flush. *'Magical Lovely Harp:' A an upgraded weapon of the Magical Lovely Pad. It grants Cure Heart wings and gives her the power to fly. It performs the group attack Pretty Cure Lovely Royal Straight Flush. Intelligence: Above average, shown to excel in her academic studies very well, pointed out a nuanced observation on Bel's teleportation Weaknesses: She's willing to overexert herself until she loses stamina Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Mana Aida= File:Sharuru!.gif|Sharuru! File:Precure Love Link (Mana).gif|Pretty Cure Love Link! File:L-O-V-E (Sharuru).gif|L-O-V-E File:Cure Heart.gif|Overflowing Love, Cure Heart! Transform: Mana can use the power of her fairy companion Sharuru along with the Cure Loveads to transform into the legendary Pretty Cure warrior, Cure Heart. * Pretty Cure Love Link!: Sharuru transforms into the Lovely Commute and a Cure Loveads is inserted. Mana says the phrase Pretty Cure Love Link, and writes L-O-V-E on the screen. She then transforms into Cure Heart. |-|Cure Heart= File:My Sweet Heart.gif|My Sweet Heart! File:Precure Heart Shoot.gif|Pretty Cure Heart Shoot File:Wink!.gif|Wink! File:Precure Lovely Force Arrow.gif|Pretty Cure Lovely Force Arrow File:Powered up Heart.gif|Powered Up File:Precure Lovely Straight Flush.gif|Pretty Cure Lovely Straight Flush File:Heart Dynamic.gif|Heart Dynamite File:Winged Cure Heart.gif|Angel Wings File:Precure Royal Lovely Straight Flush.gif|Pretty Cure Royal Lovely Straight Flush * My Sweet Heart: Cure Heart's first attack. She channels her power through the emblem of her outfit and fires a pink wave on energy that purifies the corrupted emotions and people have have petrified. * Pretty Cure Heart Shoot: Using the Love Heart Arrow, Cure Heart fires a heart shaped beam. Similar to My Sweet Heart, it purifies corrupted emotions and bad energy. * Pretty Cure Lovely Force: A group attack she uses with her fellow teammates, Cure Diamond, Cure Rosetta, and Cure Sword. Using the Love Heart Arrow, the four shoots a gigantic heart shaped beam that purifies opponents. Is seen as a combined version of the Pretty Cure Heart Shoot attack. * Powered Up: Cure Heart surpasses her initial base power after her resolve to be more powerful to save Regina. She can also increase her power, speed, and durability. * Pretty Cure Lovely Straight Flush: A group attack she uses with her fellow teammates, Cure Diamond, Cure Rosetta, Cure Sword, and Cure Ace. Using the Magical Lovely Pad, they all create a deck of cards and give them to Cure Heart. She then proceeds to throw it against the opponent. * Heart Dynamite: Using the Magical Lovely Pad, Cure Heart creates a field of hearts that combines into a larger heart above the opponent. She then drops it onto the enemy, trapping them and immobilizing them. * Pretty Cure Royal Lovely Straight Flush: A group attack she uses with her fellow teammates, Cure Diamond, Cure Rosetta, Cure Sword, and Cure Ace. Using the Magical Lovely Harp, the Cures are granted with wings that allows them to fly. They then use the power of the Magical Lovely Harp to fire a purification beam that disperses and showers the opponent. |-|Parthenon Mode= File:Cure Heart Parthenon Mode.gif|Cure Heart Parthenon Mode File:Afterimages of Parthenon Cure Heart.gif|Afterimages File:My Sweet Heart (Parthenon Ver.).gif|My Sweet Heart (Parthenon Ver.) * Parthenon Mode: Cure Heart's final form. Using the power of her teammates and the Three Sacred Treasures, she gains a powerful new form to defeat the final villain, Proto Jikochou * Afterimages: Parthenon Cure Heart can create afterimages. * My Sweet Heart (Parthenon Ver.): A more powerful version of the original My Sweet Heart. She channels her power through the emblem of her outfit and fires a pink wave of energy that purifies the evil hearts. It is the final blow dealt to Proto Jikochou. Key: Base | Resolved Cure Heart | Magical Lovely Pad | Parthenon Mode | All Stars Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Kanna Kamui (Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid) Kanna's Profile (7-A versions were used with speed equalized) Mogura Kugurugi (Medaka Box) Mogura's Profile (Parthenon Mode Cure Heart. Speed Equalized) Giant Robot (Instant Death) Robot's Profile (Speed was equalized and Parthenon Mode Heart was used) Cure Rosetta (Pretty Cure) Rosetta's profile Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Anime Characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Good Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Pretty Cure Category:Schoolgirls Category:Leaders Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Toei Animation Category:Magic Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2